gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sa-boat-age
Get on the Race through the to overtake Protect from the until the help arrives. Take out the remaining so that the helicopter can rescue Make sure is okay. }} Sa-boat-age is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, given to the protagonist by Chan Jaoming. Description Mission Briefing Chan wants to celebrate the acquisition of the his new territory from Kenny Lee, by racing Huang in his new speedboat, that he acquired from the Spanish Lords. Walkthrough Huang goes and meets with Chan at Castle Garden City at the dock. Chan wants to race Huang and says that if Huang beats him, he can keep the boat. After Huang gets on the Wet Ski (the only choice for the mission), he will have to race with Chan through checkpoints, just be careful not to miss any otherwise it would be necessary to have to turn around and return to it. Shortly after, Chan's boat starts to smoke and he slows down. But it isn't a break down, the Spanish Lords sabotaged it to attack and kill Chan. So until help arrives, Huang needs to protect Chan; the game offers an unlimited amount of SMG ammo to defend Chan against the several waves of Spanish Lords on Dinghies. Many waves of gangsters will come over time, with two to four Dinghies in each of then, but shortly later a helicopter will arrive to rescue Chan, and right after, his boat explodes. If the helicopter arrives while a wave is still attacking, the player will have to kill the Spanish Lords first, before the helicopter can pick Chan. After Chan is rescued the mission is completed. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get on the wet ski *Race through the checkpoints to overtake Chan *Protect Chan from the Spanish Lords until help arrives *Take out the remaining Spanish Lords so that the helicopter can rescue Chan Reward The reward for this mission is 12 bags of ecstasy. The mission The Offshore Offload is unlocked (after completing Dragon Haul Z). Mission Replay Description "Chan wanted to celebrate acquiring new territory, by racing me in his new boat. But the Spanish Lords had sabotaged it, wanting to ambush Chan while he was adrift. I managed to fend them off long enough for Chan to escape." Trivia *The helicopter that rescues Chan has the LCPD symbol in it, which indicates Chan may have called the police. * The name of the mission is a play on the word "sabotage". * If players go to the pier before walking into the yellow corona and triggering the mission, they will find that a Cruiser and a Wet Ski have already been there. Destroying them before activating the mission will cause no in-game effect. Gallery IMG_1643.PNG|Sa-Boat-Age Walkthrough Saboatage-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Chan sends a e-mail to Huang to meet him at the Marina to celebrate. Saboatage-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Huang meets Chan at the Marina. Saboatage-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Chan begins the conversation by telling Huang that he is in the top of the world. Saboatage-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Chan says he has now a lot of power, businesses and territories. Saboatage-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Huang tells him that some of these territories are from his uncle. Saboatage-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Chan says all the Triad territories will belong to him anyways, as he is the son of the leader of the Triads. Saboatage-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Chan says he stole one of the Spanish Lords' boat, and wants to race with Huang. Saboatage-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Chan says this will be just like in TV. Saboatage-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Huang calls him ridiculous. Saboatage-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Getting on the wet ski. Saboatage-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Following Chan through the checkpoints. Saboatage-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Racing Chan. Saboatage-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Chan's boat's engine stop. Saboatage-GTACW-SS14.jpg|Chan says the boat was sabotaged by the Spanish Lords. Saboatage-GTACW-SS15.jpg|Huang tells him to swim to the Wet Ski. Saboatage-GTACW-SS16.jpg|Chan says he cannot swim. Saboatage-GTACW-SS17.jpg|Someone in the radio says he's coming for Chan. Saboatage-GTACW-SS18.jpg|Chan sees the Spanish Lords coming for him. Saboatage-GTACW-SS19.jpg|Chan tells Huang to kill all of them while him will radio for back up. Saboatage-GTACW-SS20.jpg|Huang protecting Chan from the Spanish Lords. Saboatage-GTACW-SS21.jpg|The rescue helicopter arrives and saves Chan. Saboatage-GTACW-SS22.jpg|The helicopter leaving with Chan. Saboatage-GTACW-SS23.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars